Basil Brawlmonk for Prime Minister 1746 (2013)
I'm Sorry Guys "A conflict with England turned the world against me, and I am sorry. I slipped up, but consider what I did do. I brought Romania from nothing to a world power. I am sorry for my slip up, I promise to never go back on my solemn vow. I will rebuild Romania, I want to devise a new military just for the people. I want the people to be happy. I am sorry about my personal mix up. Yes, I understand that I am unprofessional. Say what you will, but know this; my allegiance to Romania has NEVER changed. I do not want to see my country slip again. I am back guys. The Basil that brought Romania into the Golden Age is back. I will not let my personal problems EVER interfere with my people again. I will cut my crap, I am sorry guys once again." Goals 1. Bring Romanian Military back into FULL SWING 2. Bring Romanian Generals to this wiki 3. Establish Parliment ''' '''4. Help her Majesty Queen Elizabeth adjust 5. HELP THE PEOPLE 6. Open more Ports 7. Build more military forts 8. Work on builidng the Capital city into a GRAND city 9. Improving Romania 10. Structuring Romania 11. Make Queen Elizabeth Happy 12. Keep the trust of all of you To Queen Elizabeth "I am sorry for our mix up, it has been a rough couple weeks for me in my real life. It gives me no right to take out my anger on others, I am sorry for hurting you in anyway, for all the people I hurt I am sorry." Titles Held or Holding 1'. Prime Minister of Romania (Running for 2nd Term)' 2. 4th Sealord of England (former) 3. Francis Brigade Veteran (former) 4. Veteran of The Paradox (former) 5. GM of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S (former) 6. Co GM of T S U N A M I 7. Supreme leader of the Courts Of Nexus 8. High Lord of Death on POTCO 9. Student of the legendary Roleplayer Francis Bluehawk (formerly) ''' '''10. Officer of Guild "The Royalty" (former) 11. Officer of "Elite Musket Men" (Former) 12. High General of the Fresh Empire (former) 13. Overlord of the Spanish Empire (former) 14. King of Barbary 15. Minister of Warfare of Romania (former) 16. 2nd Sea Lord of Romania (former) 17. Minister of Defense of Romania (former) 18. Lord Chancellor of the Romanian Peoples Empire (former) Romanian National Anthem (English) Awaken thee, Romanian, shake off the deadly slumber The scourge of inauspicious barbarian tyrannies And now or never to a bright horizon clamber That shall to shame put all your nocuous enemies. Its now or never to the world we readily proclaim In our veins throbs and ancestry of Roman And in our hearts for ever we glorify a name Resounding of battle, the name of gallant Trajan. Do look imperial shadows, Michael, Stephen, Corvinus At the Romanian nation, your mighty progeny With arms like steel and hearts of fire impetuous Its either free or dead, thats what they all decree. Priests, rise the cross, this Christian armys liberating The word is freedom, no less sacred is the end Wed rather die in battle, in elevated glory Than live again enslaved on our ancestral land. Basil Brawlmonk 1746 "I hope to serve you once more, FOR GOD IS WITH US, WE SHALL RULE THE SEAS ONCE AGAIN!ONCE AGAIN WE SHALL TASTE THE FRUITS OF VICTORY! GLORY TO ROMANIA! GLORY TO HER MAJESTY QUEEN ELIZABETH! REGUTAL ROMANIA!" Category:Election HQ Category:Campaigns